


I Always Will Love You **ONE SHOT**

by TheWeirdGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Love, Other, brokenheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdGirl/pseuds/TheWeirdGirl
Summary: Bellatrix Black and Tom Riddle have gotten closer, Bellatrix has feelings for Tom. She finally tells him how she feels…Will he return the feelings?





	I Always Will Love You **ONE SHOT**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy reading this story. It's just a simple oneshot but I thought I'd still post It.

She couldn’t deny her feelings anymore. She loved that boy. Even though he was a half-blood, she still loved him. She didn’t care that she was suppose to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. She liked Rodolphus but she didn’t have feelings for him like she did with Tom.  
Bellatrix ran to Tom’s secret room. “Bella, It’s pleasant to see you. Please come in and have a seat.” Tom said. Bellatrix sighed and took a seat across from Tom.  
Tom was older than Bellatrix but that didn’t matter to her. She was an adult and he was too.  
“I need to talk to you about something.” Bellatrix said. “Alright, go ahead.” Tom said. “I love you. I don’t care that I’m suppose to marry Rodolphus. I only care about you, I only love you.” Bellatrix said.  
Tom sighed deeply. “Bella, I cannot love another. Love isn’t something I can do. You must keep your pure-blood line strictly pure and alive, marrying Rodolphus Lestrange will help you do that.” Tom said.  
Tears started to roll down Bellatrix’s face. Bellatrix stood up. “Of course, I’m sorry to bother you.” “It wasn’t a bother.” Tom replied.  
Bellatrix walked to the door but before she opened It she asked, “If you could love, would it be me?” “Yes, yes if I could love it would be you.” Tom says. 

Bellatrix woke up and felt the tears come rushing. It was all a dream. Bellatrix Black was Bellatrix Lestrange. She did truly love Tom Riddle who was now, Lord Voldemort.  
It was too late. “I will always love you, Tom.” Bellatrix whispered to herself.


End file.
